As more industries integrate technology into research, work, medicine, and communication, the ability for users to connect with remotely located machines increases. Conventionally, internet service providers can provide a gateway for network connected devices to communicate with each other. Depending on the type of network connection, the network connected devices may experience varying degrees of latency while traversing the network. To the user, network latency can be experienced as a pause or delay in response to commands that are input to a connected device. As more network devices become a part of the internet of things, the conventional network environments can become burdened with routing requests, thereby leading to increases in network latency. In some environments, latency can affect the ability of a network device to provide instructions to a target device in sync with other actions performed by the target device. Moreover, packet loss and jitter can also plague conventional systems, thereby further frustrating the user who may be using a network device that provides tactile output or feedback. Although a network device may connect to a network with varying degrees of bandwidth, the network device may have little ability to control the amount of latency experienced over the network connection. As such, an increase in bandwidth may not necessarily correspond with the ability for a conventional system to handle latency sensitive communications.